frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
164 – The Instance: I'm On A Yacht!
Big News Of The Week There’s A New Patch In Town, And He Rode In On A Dragon After years of lurking in her lair, battling brave adventurers who travelled from afar, Onyxia has been reborn — and she’s stronger than ever before. To commemorate the upcoming fifth anniversary of World of Warcraft, the classic Onyxia raid encounter has been updated in the newly released patch 3.2.2. *Onyxia has been retuned! *The luckiest adventurers will have a chance to receive the Brood of Onyxia, a very rare 310%-speed mount modeled after the Brood Mother herself. *Armor Penetration has been nerfed *There is now a daily battleground quest for everyone all the way down to level 11. *Leatherworkers can now learn Blessing Of Kings, I mean drums of blessing of kings. Paladin drums or something. *Check your glyphs! Seven glyphs have been modified. *You can now only queue for two BGs at a time, and you have to enter the BG faster now. Don’t Forget The Harvest Festival It runs until Oct. 3. There’s some cool free foods and drinks just outside the major cities, and a quest for you to go pay your respect to a lost hero of your faction. Rumors And Scuttlebutt The Saga Of The Crawler Of Ghosts As we reported on The Instance a few months ago, Greg “Ghostcrawler” Street decided to take a more active role as lead designer of World Of Warcraft, and add some community management cred to his job. This past Spring, Ghostcrawler suddenly became a fixture on the official WoW forums, almost daily taking on the posts and opinions of anyone and everyone who chose to go toe-to-toe with him. It was a boon for us – we got much more information about what Blizzard is thinking and doing with WoW than ever before. But as anyone who has ever spent much time in an online forum community knows, you never wrestle with a pig. You just get muddy, and the pig likes it. Town Cryer Dan S. writes: About the security tokens – Square Enix with Final Fantasy XI unveiled the security token recently and to get people to purchase it they made it so it granted them an additional bag. Perhaps WoW should implement something like this. Just take that first bag you get and if you link a token to your account, *bing* its a 22 slot bag now. After all what would be a quicker way to get scott to upgrade then to offer him more item slots. Drop Of The Week Murky And Lurky Are No Longer Lurking They have arrived! Fresh from their debut at BlizzCon 2009, the fun and adorable murloc plush dolls, two of the hottest items for sale at the show, are now available to the general public via the Blizzard Online Store. The blue Murky plush doll and the white Lurky plush doll are only $15.00 each in the Blizzard store. Category:The Instance